Dean's once in a lifetime love
by Icyclear
Summary: 18 year old, Dean Winchester lives at Uncle Bobby's guest house and lives his life with all the drugs, alcohol, and sex he wants. Things go down hill with Castiel Novak is assigned to one of his classes and Dean is hopelessly smitten with him. While Castiel is a greater good for Dean's future, parts of Dean's past come back to haunt him and risk his relationship with Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

John Winchester raised his sons, Dean and Sam, in the traveler life. Whenever money became tight or jobs became weak, John would pack up his boys and move them to the next suitable place. For years, that's all they knew. They didn't form attachments to anyone, in their minds, they weren't there long enough to really make the effort. Dean spent his teen years not giving a fuck about anything. He was popular by his bad boy image and good looks, he had no trouble scoring drugs, alcohol, and sex. He needed to escape. His home life was abusive and neglectful. John was away often and when he was home, he was drunk and would beat on his sons. When Dean nearly 17, John moved them to a town he lived in when he was young. Dean and Sam have gone there often, normally for a couple of nights, for John to visit friends and his cousin, Bobby.

They lived in Bobby's guest house, the alcoholic mechanic did well for himself, and Bobby was the second father the boys got to know. They attended the local high school for a year; a first for both Winchester boys, Dean unintentionally made friends, though he'd never call them friends, just fellow partiers and man whores. Dean started senior year, though he's not sure how he managed to pass junior year when he did absolutely nothing, and finally turned 18. One day when Dean came home after school to change his clothes, John was right there and Sam had his suitcase. "What's going on?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and looked at Dean sadly, Dean didn't need an answer.

"Again Dad? No! I'm staying here! I'm 18 years old and don't have to do what you tell me to do anymore!"

John looked surprisingly calm, "I know. Bobby said you can stay and work here with him for rent and whatever. As long as you don't destroy the place, Bobby won't be a bother." Dean watched as Sam and John climbed into a station wagon, leaving the impala for Dean since he knew how to handle her. Dean went on to work with Bobby to earn his keep but it just wasn't enough for his bad boy lifestyle. With his horrid grades and low attendance records, finding honest work would be hard, so he went to alternative methods to earn money: Hustling and prostitution. He hustled like a pro, making his victories look sincere and honest, often losing on purpose a couple of times and go home big.

Dean knew that prostitution wouldn't be a problem, aware of how desirable he was. His tall and average frame held a naturally tan, chiseled body, his piercing hazel eyes, his amazing short, brown hair, and he had naturally pouty lips. His features made men and women swoon at his feet. When it came to sexuality, Dean didn't really have a preference. For money, stoned, or drunk, he'd fuck anything. His main clientele were middle aged women who wanted the young piece of meat for a few hours a night. He wasn't proud of what he was doing, but as long as the money came in, he felt he had no choice.

A while after Dean became a 'free' man, he invited his friends Ashe and Gabriel over. Ashe was a genus, though no one would believe it by looking at him. He sported an '80s mullet, torn clothes, and probably drank more than Dean. Gabriel was more into sex and pot than alcohol, he was the sarcastic prankster type, favoring fast and barely alert women. Gabriel dressed casually but a bit nice for someone who hung around with Dean. Dean never once questioned it, but it did bug him. Ashe brought over beers and vodka, somethings he hoped his aunt, Ellen, won't notice missing from her bar. Instead of his usual bringings of marijuana, Gabriel brought LSD soaked papers; something he only brought when he needed a great mental getaway.

The three young men sat in Dean's living room. They nursed down beer and bitched about what was bothering them. "So fucking sick of my family. Swear my whole family works at that damn school. I can't get away from them. Dad and his many wives aren't even around, so I have to deal with my punk ass older brothers, younger siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins all the damn time. Just today, my sister, Anna, told our brothers that she no longer wishes to follow their plans for her and ran off in the middle of the night; which brought on more stress." Gabriel vented. "Ouch, sorry." Ashe and Dean said at the same time. Ashe threw his arm around Gabriel playfully, "Gabe, your family owns the school! No doubt most are going to work in it."

"Your family owns the school, seriously?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded, "Sure do. In fact, all my siblings are students there, except for my three older brothers. What doesn't help are all the weird names we have. I swear, they just opened a bible and picked the first name they saw to name us. Though I shouldn't complain, some of my siblings have weird as fuck names." He took out the acid tabs and handed one to Dean and Ashe, "Let's hear colors." They put the tiny pieces of paper on their tongues and let themselves go. They heard colors, saw sound, touched light, etc. They consumed more alcohol, making the acid trip more enjoyable and trippy. The three fell asleep where they sat, it was a Friday night so it didn't matter really.

Monday morning, Dean's sitting in homeroom. His teacher is talking to a student, Dean has seen him before, never had the courage to talk to him, the attractive pale skinned brunette. He looked like a nerd, white shirt, blue tie and pants, and a tan sweater that was always buttoned up. Dean wondered what he looked like with his clothes off and was glad he at least had a pretty face. His teacher, Mr. Crowley, demanded attention from his students and said, "Castiel Novak has transferred from 11th grade to 12th. Be good to him, but not too good!" He pointed an empty desk in front of Dean for Castiel to sit at.

Dean hid his excitement as Castiel came towards him and got into his seat. Dean loved how strikingly deep blue Castiel's eyes were. He subtly smelled Castiel's hair and cologne. He thought sitting behind him was going to be great. Dean didn't give a damn to pay attention so he spent the class time fantasizing about Castiel - all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. He wanted to dominate and humiliate him into complete submission, take out all his frustrations with life on him and make him cum and cry his name. Dean knew his thoughts were disturbing, but he didn't once fantasize actual harm, though some pain will be done, for sexual pleasure and release, so he figured he was fine otherwise.

After working at Bobby's, Dean went back to change, and left. All he could find were men; men willing to pay big for the youth's services. Sucking dick or being sucked, fucking or being fucked, Dean kept his mind on Castiel. All the things he was doing and things being done to him is what he desired with Castiel. After it was all over, Dean went home, bathed, and slept. The week was basically that and Dean was starting to fall in love with Castiel, despite the fact they never actually spoke. That weekend, Dean invited Ashe and Gabriel over. While drinking beers and passing a bowl, Gabriel grinned at Dean, "So you've met my brother, Castiel."

Dean almost fell out of his chair, "That's your brother?! He's not like you at all!" "That happens. He's a good boy who does what Daddy says." Gabriel said, "Isn't he a fine piece of ass?" "You shouldn't be talking that way about your brother. That's fucked up, man." Ashe commented. "Half brother. We have different moms. So it's half wrong." Gabriel justified, "He says some horny asshole keeps masturbating behind him in Crowley's class. Figured it was you." "Gee thanks." Dean grunted.

_So he knows what I do, but does he know who I think about?_

Following Monday, Crowley orders the class into groups of two for a project. Before anyone could even think of snatching Castiel, Dean put his hand of Castiel's shoulder, "Partners?" "I guess." Castiel said, his voice was deep, but had a gentleness to it that made Dean hard within moments. Dean tried really hard to focus on the project. Hearing and seeing Castiel talk to him was just as good as Castiel giving him head, how badly he wanted to eject his hot, salty cream down Castiel's throat. At the end of class, Dean invited Castiel to his place, "I know you're Gabriel's brother and we may think better at my place since it's just me." Castiel accepted the invitation.

Castiel has heard of Dean for a while from Gabriel. His older brother fondly talked about getting drunk and high with him, sometimes engaging in threeway sex with Ashe's cousin Jo. He had seen Dean from a distance, because of his reputation, he was too shy to talk to him directly and when he was given the chance to sit in front of him, he couldn't resist. He also harbored feelings for Dean, but feared rejection, or worse, taunting for his homosexual thoughts. He wanted Dean, the sexy bad ass, to dominate him. He wanted it badly. Still, he had to play off his feelings, he didn't know if Dean swung that way, he also didn't know that he was able to have those sorts of feelings about another guy. It had never happened before.

After school, Castiel came as agreed. He wasn't really that surprised by what he found at Dean's place. It was tidy for a guy place and he was proud to see that Dean recycles the alcohol bottles from his 'parties'. It was after five, so Dean was dirty from his 'honest' job with Bobby. He escorted Castiel to his room, "I just need to change, it'll be better to talk about it while I change than to wait." Castiel agreed and they talked about the project. Dean took off his dirty shirt, Castiel froze to gaze upon Dean's beautiful body. His eyes drifted to the scars on Dean's torso and arms, "What happened to you?" Dean threw on another shirt, "My dad." Castiel didn't ask any more questions, he saw that Dean didn't really want to answer any more about it. They continued on about whatever it is that they're doing for Crowley and Castiel left around 9.

For three days, that's what they did. Castiel would come over and they'd resist what feelings they have for each other. The next day, Friday, Dean invited Castiel again. He wanted to take advantage of him this time. Dean was given an off day and he quickly went home after school to shower and look more presentable. Castiel came on time, letting himself in after Dean gave him the okay to do so. He offered Castiel water, which was really a vodka and water mix. He made sure that the vodka was not detectable by taste. Castiel drank it fast, unaware of the mixture, and got drunk fast. Dean sat down next to Castiel on the bed, he unbuttoned his sweater. Castiel wasn't sure what was going on at first, only to just sink in when he realised. Dean pulled on Castiel's tie and into a kiss. The kiss was soft and got more passionate and hard. Dean ripped open Castiel's white shirt, his hands explored Castiel's body, and made his way to Castiel's pants. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt off, getting his hands away from his hardened cock, passionately giving him the same amount of thrill.

Dean forced his way to Castiel's underwear and taking out his dick, hard. Dean got to his knees, looking into Castiel's eyes, "Ever been in this situation before?" Castiel shook his head, "Then you're in for a treat." Dean teased Castiel first, swirling his tongue around the head, deep throating quickly, and then tongue swirling again. Dean went on to sucking, fucking Castiel with his mouth. He stopped and sat up on the bed, pulling out his own large member, "Your turn, Pretty Boy." Castiel got onto his knees and did what Dean did, not exact, but Dean felt really good regardless. He held Castiel's head, keeping him where he wanted him to be. When he felt his cock was wet enough, he pushed Castiel off, "Get on your hands and knees. This is going to be exciting." Dean took out some lube and worked some of the clear jelly in his hands. He took a finger and massaged Castiel's hole, working it open. He worked in two fingers, then three, then four. Castiel was in pain, whimpering softly.

Dean slid his cock inside Castiel's ass. Castiel was more than willing, he thrusted on Dean's cock while fisting his own. He wanted to cum and for Dean to cum inside him. Dean thrusted harder, holding position and enjoying the sight below him. Castiel gasped several times, finally reaching climax and released it on the the handfuls of napkins put below it. Castiel quickly wiped himself as Dean reached climax. After it was over, Dean wasn't sure if he'd get Castiel to talk to him or even back here. He was afraid what he did jeopardize any possible relationship he could have with Castiel. Castiel slid his way out of Dean and faced him. "I love you too, Dean." Castiel said as he kissed Dean hard. He dressed and left. Leaving Dean naked on the living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, Castiel and Dean presented their project to the class. They behaved like nothing happened though that wasn't the case at all. Castiel tilted his head back a bit to get Dean's attention, "I want you." Dean smiled and whispered back, "Blow me." Castiel smiled, "Let's ditch next period. I know a place." After class, Castiel took Dean to a deserted hallway and into a closet, "You'd swear these rooms haven't been used in years." Dean sat down in a chair and Castiel worked his way to Dean's cock. He licked and sucked, making Dean moan softly. Carefully, Castiel attempted deep throating and figured how to make Dean feel really good. He licked off Dean's pre-cum, and sucked harder, knowing his prize was coming soon.

Dean held Castiel's head tight. His dream was coming true and he wanted to feel every moment of it. Finally, Dean's hot cum shot down Castiel's throat and he swallowed. He licked Dean clean and looked up at him with the sweet blue eyes that Dean had fallen in love with. Dean touched Castiel's face and looked down at him, "You're my bitch, which I don't think you have a problem with. Let's pretend there's nothing between us other than friendship in front of peers and fuck hard on weekends." He had forgotten, for a moment, was his sex on the side. His STD tests were all negative and all his clients use condoms. He didn't think he was putting Castiel in any danger. "I love you." Dean breathed. Castiel pulled himself up and kissed Dean, "I love you too."

They brushed their teeth in the bathroom and went back to class. Dean was starting to wonder if he went too fast with Castiel. They did have plenty of deep conversations before Dean got him drunk. Through Castiel, he understood why Gabriel is the way he is, why Castiel is who he is. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Castiel, just thinking of thinking of him made him hard. He wanted to get through this week without having to sneak off with Castiel, which was difficult, Castiel was just so delicious to look at. Dean was also running out of money so he worked more shifts with Bobby and hustling from time to time. He was so focused on him, he didn't even think about the sex trade. What concerned Dean is how Castiel really felt about him. They exchanged "I love you"s and have sex, but were they really a couple or friends with benefits and denial?

Friday finally came and Dean planned his newly usual get togethers. He called Ashe to remind him to bring the booze and Gabriel to bring the pot and Castiel. Gabriel said that he'd be bringing over a couple other of his siblings and not to worry, they also do what they do as long as their parents' don't find out. By 7, Ashe arrives, his adorably slutty cousin, Jo, was hanging on him. Gabriel arrived a few minutes later with Castiel and their other half brothers Balthazar and Nathaniel. It didn't take long for the eight of them to smoke up and drink. Castiel didn't take part in it, it wasn't his thing. He sat next to Dean, he tried to look comfortable, but Dean could see in his eyes that he wasn't. Balthazar could sense it too and threw his arm around Castiel, "Lighten up, Cas! It won't hurt you to drink a little and relax!" Castiel smiles weakly, took the beer Balthazar was drinking, and chugged it.

The glimmer of beer on Castiel's lips and chin caught Dean's attention. Before Castiel could wipe it off, Dean leaned over and licked it off. Castiel pulled him close for a quick kiss. The others watched, Nathaniel, Jo, and Ashe were surprised by it, Gabriel laughed, and Balthazar seem to pretend he didn't see anything and planned on teasing Castiel about it later. Gabriel took the pressure off the secret couple by pulling Castiel off the couch, "Hey, lets get some snacks, and you're the only one sober to drive." "Um... okay." Castiel agreed. Gabriel pushed his brother towards the door. Castiel looked back at Dean, whom just looked right back at him as he was shoved off. When Gabriel closed the door behind them, he said, "So it's you after all? I would be lying if I said I was surprised."

"What are you talking about, Gabriel?" Castiel asked. Gabriel went into the corvette they arrived in and Castiel got went into the driver's seat. Gabriel answered as Castiel pulled out of the driveway and got on the street, "Ever since you complained about him, there was that twinkle in your eyes, as if you were thinking of him fondly instead of the slut we know he is." "Don't use such word against Dean. Understand me? Don't say such thing about him ever again or I'll make sure you don't associate with him again!" Castiel warned, his voice, deeper than usual, Gabriel got the hint that Castiel was serious. Gabriel knew it was probably a mistake using that word, "Have you fucked him?" Castiel turned into the parking lot of the grocery store, "It's none of your business what I do."

While they were gone, Dean sat there, smoking a joint, and waited for someone to say something. "I would never have thought you'd be with Castiel. I mean, you're Dean fucking Winchester. You'd never go for someone who's like him. Always for the chicks like Jo." Ashe commented, "So are you bi or something?" Dean didn't know how to answer that. Balthazar drank, staying out of it as he normally has done, "Bloody hell, leave the man alone! We're here to get drunk and high as a rocket ship; not to question someone's sexuality. Uhm... never thought I'd say that out loud." Dean held the joint between his index and ring fingers, "Castiel is special. He's different. He's a dork and he doesn't always understand things, but none of that matters to me. I... love him. If that's so wrong, then get the fuck over it."

At the same time, Gabriel and Castiel opened the door and heard what Dean said. Castiel's eyes teared up, "You mean it?" Dean's eyes widened, he was busted and all witnessed him being mushy. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, "Yes, Cas, I mean it. I don't care how different we are. I love you. I can't explain why I love you, but I do." "Aww!" All responded. "Fuck off." Dean mumbled as Castiel threw himself over to Dean and kissed him deeply. When the kiss was finished, Castiel looked into Dean's greenish hazel eyes, "Am I still your bitch or your boyfriend?" Dean knew the question was innocent but still a total mood killer, "Let's break up." "Whaaa!" Castiel whined, "You can't be serious?!" "I'm not." Dean said seriously, only to smile, "Sure, Castiel, you're my... oh God, can't believe I'm saying this. You're my boyfriend." Castiel smiled, he was so happy that Dean would finally say that.

"Well since the party turned for the... well, we don't know. Dean, there is something we need to talk about." Ashe said as he gestured Dean outside. Ashe closed the door behind him, facing Dean, "Does Castiel know what you've been doing to make money?" "No. I wanted to tell him but how the hell can I tell him? It's not as simple as "Castiel, to make money, I'm a whore. I fuck anything for a quick $100." Oh yeah, so going to tell him that." "Going to have to tell him something soon. You didn't fuck soccer moms, you've done scary as fuck people, people who'd kill you and/or him. Do you want that to happen?!" Ashe demanded. Dean looked away, "No. I don't want that to happen." Ashe put his hand sincerely on his friend's shoulder, "Confess to him now. I'll be here for you, Brotha'." "No. It's too soon. I'll tell him someday, hell, with my luck, we'd be broken up by then." Dean shrugged and went inside.

Castiel was pretty chilled by the time Dean came in, "The colors are talking to me." Dean couldn't help but smile awkwardly, hiding his intended laughter, "Gabriel, this way! Now!" Dean shoved Gabriel into the kitchen, "Did you give Castiel acid?!" "Just one. Dude can be such a buzz kill." Gabriel confessed. Dean hissed, "Not the point!" Castiel peeked his head in, "Dean? Is something wrong?" Gabriel smirked and walked out. Dean answered, "No, Cas, everything's fine." "Oh good. I thought I upsetted you." Castiel said as he pinned himself against Dean. He kissed Dean's neck, gently nipping it between kisses. Dean arched his head off to the side, groaning a bit from pleasure. Castiel adjusted Dean's face, kissed him passionately, and back to his neck again. Deep down, he was wondering why it was making Castiel act this way. "Cas, uhhh, what did Gabriel, uhhhh give you?" Dean asked, almost unable to finish his sentence.

Castiel stopped kissing him, "The piece of paper that Gabriel said would help me unwind, a beer I think, and some little blue pill." "Blue pill?" Dean questioned, "What kind of blue pill?" "Um... it was light blue... small... and..." His eyes lowered to his groin, "And that." Dean's eyes widened for a moment and look at Castiel's, "Let's go take care of that." Dean took Castiel to his bedroom. Castiel never saw Dean's room before. It was simple, a bed, desk, and closet. He had posters of mostly naked to naked girls all over the walls. "Take off your pants and lie down." Castiel did what Dean told him to do. He took off his blue jeans and lied on the bed in navy blue boxers. "This might help you too." Dean said as he sat down beside Castiel, unbuttoned the same tan sweater he wore every day. He unbuttoned Castiel's white shirt after, and undone his tie. They kissed, tongues within each other's mouths. Dean kissed down Castiel's body, taking his time to make him feel good.

Dean reached down on Castiel's cock in it's cotton prison. Castiel leaned back more, holding on to the blankets. Dean smirked, "Are you that sensitive, Cas?" Castiel bit on his lip and nodded. Dean leaned down and licked the head, Castiel moaned softly. Dean fully went down on Castiel. He took his time this time, making sure Castiel felt good. Only deep throating for shrills; he knew Castiel loved it when he did that. Castiel gripped on the blankets for dear life. He tried to watch Dean as often as he could but Dean was just so good. He briefly wondered if Dean was enjoying it as much as he was. This encounter was different than the first time, and he was enjoying this one a lot better. Dean stopped, "Fuck me, Cas." Dean pulled down his jeans and black boxers to his knees and bent in the position. Castiel remembered what Dean did to him and knew to mimic the same way. He slid his cock in with ease, he didn't think anything of it and thrusted. Dean breathed hard, gasping, "Faster."

Castiel fucked him faster and harder. Dean dug his fingers into the bed. He never enjoyed sex before and knew how great it could possibly be. Castiel grasped Dean's cock and rubbed it. Dean didn't stop him or resisted, he knew this was out of Castiel's comfort zone and as long as he was happy, he didn't care what Castiel did to him. It didn't take long for both of them to cum at the same time. Castiel pulled out, out of breath. Dean fell onto the bed, "There's wipes over there to wipe yourself with... bring me some too." They cleaned themselves off and dressed. Dean watched Castiel dress, under the shirt and sweater, Castiel was hiding a slim, yet muscular body. Dean went over to do Castiel's tie, only to kiss more. "We have to stop this." Dean grunted, Castiel nodded in agreement, "Everyone is probably wondering what happened to us."

Dean phone rings and Dean answers it without looking at the caller ID, "Dean Win..." "Dean, it's Sam." Dean heard on the other end, "Do you think that you can convince Dad to let me stay with you? I miss you, Dean. I miss when it was just us." "I don't know. I can barely take care of myself, let alone two people. Just call whenever you need to talk." Dean said. Sam went quiet, "Okay. Dean. I love you." "I love you too." Dean said as he hung up. Castiel looked at him, "Who's that?" Dean put his phone in his jean pocket, "My younger brother Sam. He misses me." "That's sweet." Castiel said, "To have a brother that loves you enough to miss you like that." "I suppose. He gets annoying though. I want to take him in but I can't. Things will have to stop." Dean whined. "Like what?" Castiel asked, "The drugs, alcohol, and... sex?" "Drugs and alcohol for sure. I'll still have sex. There's two bedrooms." Dean smirked, "I'll see what I can do. Maybe it'll be possible to get Sam here."

The next day, Dean went to Bobby, "I want to pull more shifts, Bobby. Sam wants to live with me." "In that house of sin? Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there, Boy. That is no place for a 14 year old." Bobby grunted. Dean threw his hands up, "I promise to stop doing that. All I ask is for extra hours." Bobby crossed his arms, "Fine. Extra hours. No drugs or alcohol around Sam, you understand me!?" Dean nodded and left. He called Castiel and told him of his plans. "I think what you want is sweet. If you like, I'd stay and help you make the place look more like a home." Castiel offered. Dean nodded to himself, "I'd appreciate it." "Great, I'll come over now." Castiel said as he hung up. A few minutes later, Castiel was at the front door. Dean was quite surprised, "How did you get here so fast?" Castiel smiled, "Gabriel gave me a ride. Though it seemed he was in quite a hurry because we ran a few red lights on the way here."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel helped Dean clean up the house and dispose of evidence of Dean's private life. After it was finished, Castiel crashed on Dean's bed. Castiel wasn't in his usual outfit, he wore a gray, v-neck, knit sweater and dark wash jeans. Dean wasn't sure if he should say something about it or not. Castiel caught on and laughed, "You thought I always wear the same old thing? I do own other clothes than that. It's just what I wore at my previous school." "You never mentioned your previous school before. What was it like?" Dean asked, Castiel thought about it, sighing as he answered, "Boring. Privileged and spoiled children of rich families. I thought I made the right decision following most of my siblings to that place and I was wrong. I guess a lot of us thought so. My parents bought the public school as a way to watch over us and make sure we're not getting into trouble. If only they really knew better."

Dean stood at the foot of the bed. He had thought of things to talk about Castiel about and wasn't sure how to go by it. Castiel looked at him and could sense some sort of discomfort, "Dean, is something troubling you? You know you can tell or ask me anything you want." "Yeah, I know that, Cas." Dean said, "I'm curious, before me, have you been with anyone?" "In what way?" Castiel asked back. "Sexually." Dean conformed. Castiel smiled and shook his head, "You are my first." Dean blinked, he didn't expect that. Castiel sat up, putting his feet on the floor, "I am aware of your reputation, Dean. Gabriel dared call you a whore, someone who gets paid for sex..." He stopped and looked at Dean with the coldest look Dean has ever seen in Castiel's eyes, "Tell me the truth, Dean, are you a whore?" Dean didn't want to answer. He knew he'd have to come clean but he didn't want to risk losing the only person he's ever loved.

"I was a prostitute. I needed the money. I'm no longer doing that. I quit because of you." Dean threw it all out there, finally the truth was spilled. Castiel didn't understand, how could he possibly be the reason Dean quit. Dean sat down next to him and took his hand, "Castiel, I love you. You are the first person I've ever loved in this way. Sure, I've had sex with so many people, but there was no love behind it, never once. With you, it's pleasurable and feels right." Castiel's look softened. Instead of saying a word, Castiel kissed Dean softly, breaking it, resuming his look at Dean, "I love you too, Dean. You promise that you won't do that again? You promise me that I will be the only one you sleep with unless we agree to share a partner?" "Did you just propose a possibility of a threesome?" Dean asked, rather surprised by what Castiel said. Castiel nodded, "There's no secret that you're a slut. I can't possibly be enough for your sexual appetite. If you want to have sex with someone else, I must be there, I must participate, understand?"

Dean nodded his head, he didn't really understand it completely, but the point that Castiel suggested it was enough to satisfy him. Then he remembered the rest of what Castiel said and it hurt his heart, "You don't think you're enough for me, Cas?" Castiel shook his head, "I'm not. While I try to be everything you want me to be, I know there are things you'll want that I can't do and of course, you'll look elsewhere." Dean looked down, Castiel was right and they both knew it, "Forgive me, Castiel. Forgive me for being me. Son of a bitch, I love you so damn much and I never want to lose you! No matter what, I refuse to lose you!" Castiel teared up and smiled, "You'll always have me. As long as you love me, I'll be by your side always." Dean lied down and pulled Castiel to him. Dean kissed him deeply. Castiel was more than willing to kiss back. They made out for a while and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Dean was so happy that his Castiel's face would be the last thing he'd see when he closed his eyes.

Dean woke up late the next day. Castiel wasn't beside him, just a little paper with some scribbles on it:

_Went downstairs. See you soon. Castiel_

He has never received a note before and smiled. He changed his clothes and went down stairs. Castiel was sitting on a recliner in front of the TV set. He had a porcelain mug in his hands, he seemed to be really absorbed in whatever he was watching. Dean walked up behind the recliner and looked over, Castiel was watching an documentary. "Interesting?" Dean asked. Castiel jumped, none of his liquid spilled on him, "Sleep well?" Dean nodded, "Very. So what's in the mug?" Castiel cocked his head up to look at Dean, "Black tea. Want some... coffee?" Dean shook his head, missing the last part of Castiel's question, "Uh, no. I'll just have a... Cas, did you make coffee?" Castiel got out of the recliner, "As a matter of fact, I did. I figured you'd want some." Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel was attentive to his needs so far, it's never happened to him before and he loves it.

Dean went to work with Bobby for the rest of the day, leaving Castiel alone and lost in his thoughts since he had nothing better to do and he didn't really want to go home. He reflected back to the night he and Dean first slept together. He didn't know how he was so relaxed, how we was able to allow it. His groin burned with need, he unbuttoned his pants and stroked himself, trying to make the desires go away. The more he thought about Dean, the more the fire burned within him. He rubbed harder, faster, He uttered Dean's name and came all over himself, "Dammit." He took off his pants, threw them in the washing machine, and went looking for pants to wear, as he didn't bring any with him. He figured that Dean would be around his size and it'll only be until his pants are done. He searched Dean's drawers, found a pair that were close enough, though a tad big, and went to the kitchen. He thought he'd make Dean some lunch and surprise him with it.

A glass of water sat in the fridge, Castiel thought it looked like the glass he drank from a week earlier. He narrowed his eyes and took the glass out, he sipped it and noticed it tasted rather strange. He couldn't put his finger on what it was he drank but he felt himself relax. He downed the rest of the water, his throat burned. Castiel saw bottle of vodka was sitting behind boxes of cereal from the corner of his eye. He took it from it's hiding place and looked at it; unsure how he missed it before. He opened the bottle and sipped it; it was the same substance that was mixed in his water. He asked himself why Dean kept the water, did he plan on giving it to him again and why did he feel the need to get him drunk to begin with? He swallowed down his anger, made Dean a sandwich, and took out a glass bottle of cola. Dean came in and saw Castiel, "Hey." Castiel turned and handed him the sandwich and cola, "Dean, when you come home tonight, we need to talk." "About what?" Dean asked, studying Castiel's face for any sort of cues and missed them all, including the fact Castiel was drunk. Castiel smiled, "Don't worry about it now."

After Dean ate and went back to work, Castiel washed the dishes and would glance at the vodka bottle. He was angry knowing that his first time was unknowingly under the influence of alcohol. He spent the rest of his time in front of the television, watching whatever on that Sunday afternoon. Castiel started cooking dinner at around 5, waiting for Dean to come home. A little after 6, Dean came through the door and saw the wonderful meal that Castiel has prepared for him. A roasted chicken in the center of the table. Sides of mashed potatoes and gravy, mixed vegetables, rice, macaroni and cheese, jello, and a tossed salad.

"You did all this?"

"I did."

"I don't deserve this."

"I agree."

Dean looked at Castiel, who looked hurt, "What's the matter?" Castiel held up the bottle of vodka, "Did you spike the water you gave me last week with this?!" He took the bottle from Castiel and looked at him, "It's not what you think." "Then what is it, Dean? I found the water you spiked in the refrigerator. Why did you get me drunk? Did you think I wouldn't want to sleep with you?" Castiel accused.

"Castiel, where's your proof? Do you have this so called spiked water?" Dean asked with a smirk. Castiel didn't answer, just look at the washed glass on the towel by the sink. Dean walked past Castiel and sat down at the table, "I didn't think so." Castiel glared at Dean and joined him. Their meal was unsettlingly quiet, it didn't help that Castiel was throwing mental daggers at Dean. He had grown tired at this and stood up, "You want the truth, Castiel? Fine! I did get you drunk behind your back and took advantage of you! Better!?" "Yes." Castiel answered and went back to eating. Dean wondered how that was resolved so easily. Why wasn't Castiel still fuming from anger? There were times when Castiel still made Dean feel uncomfortable, as if he was waiting for something. Dean finished the lemonade that Castiel had waiting for him. Castiel bit on his lip as Dean put it down. "Okay, what are you waiting for?" Dean accused, "Did you do something to the food?" He followed Castiel's eyes to the empty glass, "Cas? Did you do something to the lemonade?" He was buzzed, he nodded his head, "You sly son-of-a-bitch, you spiked the drink, didn't you?"

Castiel thought he added enough vodka to Dean's lemonade to make him black out; which he should have done by then. Castiel stood up and excused himself, "Going to bed." Dean watched him leave and cleaned up the table himself. He went up to bed and saw Castiel sleeping in his boxers. He was curled up and holding onto Dean's pillow. Dean took out another pillow from the closet and lied down. He looked at Castiel's face, touching it softly and kissed him sweetly. He fell asleep holding on to him. The next morning, Castiel woke Dean up, "School today, remember?" Dean grumbled and got out of bed. Dean proposed that they'd shower together to save on water and time. Castiel agreed as long as Dean avoided having sexual contact with him; which Dean unwillingly agreed to. They helped each other scrub down with soap; though Dean used it as an excuse to grab on Castiel without him realizing he was braking the promise. Finally, they dressed and went to school.

If it wasn't for Castiel in front of him, Dean would have passed out the moment they arrived. They would sneak kisses or dirty comments to each other when they thought Mr. Crowley wasn't looking. Crowley kept Castiel after class. "Do you know why I kept you after class, Castiel?" Crowley asked. Castiel shook his head, "Not a clue." "I had to find out from Gabriel! Gabriel! That you're screwing Dean Winchester! Are you mad?" "Not at all. I love him." Castiel admitted, "There's nothing you or anyone can do, Uncle Crowley! I'm 17 now and don't have to listen to you or anyone else about what I do." "I beg to differ, young man. Now get out of my sight." Castiel left. He was so mad that his family kept trying to boss him around. He was thankful that it was Crowley and not his older siblings; they would have been harsher; except for Gabriel.

Castiel hoped that Dean was having a better time at school that day. The rest of Castiel's day was of his numerous family members giving him trouble for dating Dean. Apparently, Gabriel told Nathanael about what happened in the kitchen during the party and Nathanael told everyone else. Crowley asked Gabriel if the rumors were true. Castiel's whole family seem to have known except for his parents and three oldest brothers: Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael, or so he thought. After school, Dean and Castiel drove back to Dean's. The car ride was silent for most of the way, Dean could tell that Castiel wasn't happy and by the way he looked, he didn't want to talk about it, "Rough day?" Castiel sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." "I figured you'd say that." Dean laughed, "Which is why I asked. The hell's wrong?" "I hate going to school. Seems like mostly everyone in my family knows I'm with you and giving me a hard time." Dean was silent for a moment, "Oh so that's what was going on today. Makes sense." Castiel looked at him, "What happened?"

"Some teachers and students looked at me weird all day. I should have known they were your family." Dean answered. He looked at Castiel and smiled, Castiel smiled back, "I'm sorry, Dean. They have no right." "True. But they do love you, Cas. They are your family. You have a village of people who look out and care about you. They want wants best for you." Castiel never thought about it that way. All his life, he mostly knew his siblings. His father is legally married to Castiel's mother and secretly has 9 'spiritual' wives, and other girlfriends on the side, all had several children by him. The wives and girlfriends were all busy and barely had time to take care of a child individually. When Castiel was a child, his mother held him on her lap and said, "My dear Castiel. Please forgive me for the neglect I had given you. I never wanted a life like this. I stay because I love your father and I can't bear to tear my family apart." Castiel sighed, looked the window and whispered, "I forgive you, Mom."

The next day was harder on the couple. While Crowley was lecturing about something, the loudspeaker buzzed, "Castiel Novak report to the principal's office." Castiel's eyes bugged, "Not her! Please not her! Uncle Crowley, can you say I'm sick or something?" Dean didn't understand and the other students laughed upon finding out that Castiel's Mr. Crowley's nephew. "No can do, Cas. If anyone can keep you from him, it's her." Crowley smirked. Castiel took his stuff and left class. He looked at the floor as he walked into the principal's office. A woman with brown hair pulled in a bun and a gray pencil skirt looked at him with the same smirk that Crowley wore on his lips, "Nice to see you, Castiel."

"Naomi."

Saying her name made him cringe. Her eyes were cold as ice and made him feel awkward, "Tell me, is the rumor true? Are you dating Dean Winchester?" "What if it is? Nothing you can do. You're not my mother and I'm 17!" Castiel talked back. Naomi smiled, "I may not be _your_ mother but I do have authority over you, Castiel. Don't forget that. Imagine what would happen when Michael and Lucifer find out about this? Or worse, your precious mother and father? How pissed would they be to know their precious Castiel is a fag?" Castiel glared, "You just have the Novak name, you're nothing to me! I don't care what they know! No one is the boss over me than me!" He stormed off and left school. He walked to Dean's house and waited patiently for Dean to come home, which would be hours. He sent a text to Dean:

_Went home. So pissed. Can't wait to see you later. Cas_

Dean spent the rest of the day wondering what happened. He never saw Castiel look so freaked out before. He ran into Gabriel in the hallway sometime later. "Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Gabriel, why would Castiel freak out about seeing the principal?"

"None of us like her... her own kids don't like her. Evil bitch."

Gabriel noticed that Dean seemed rather lost, "Has Castiel talked much about our family?" Dean shook his head. Gabriel sighed, "I don't figure he would. Our father is a polygamist. He has 10 wives and so many mistresses, we all lost count. Has children with all of them and leaves the women to take care of them. Our family is like a fucking cult. The principal's wife #2 or #3, I forget. She's my mother." Dean couldn't believe it, "But you're so fucking cool!" Gabriel smiled, "Well, none of us were really raised by our mothers, we took care of each other and adapted into what we are today. She must have really upsetted him to make him leave."

Castiel lied on Dean's bed. He punched the mattress over, "She has no right to tell them anything! As if my father will give a damn?! I haven't seen him in 8 years! I bet he doesn't even remember me!" After he yelled off his rage, he buried his face and cried in the pillows. After he cried his tears, he wanted to numb his feelings. He knew that Dean had to be hiding liquor somewhere around the house. He checked under the bed and sure enough, a bottle of whisky. He opened the bottle and took a drink. It burned his throat but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He drank more and more, all until the bottle was empty. He was wasted. He finally understood why Dean drank and did drugs; to numb all feeling and escape for a little while. He didn't know why Dean needed to escape from. They did have deep conversations before sleeping together, but he realized neither of them really talked about their personal lives or family; just bits and pieces of what they wanted to exclose.

"I'm not gay." Castiel uttered. He wanted to prove her wrong, but he couldn't. He didn't remember a time he had a crush on anyone. He couldn't remember a time he was sexually attracted to a girl. He never thought about it before; always focusing on school like his parents wanted him to. Dean was the first person he ever fell in love with, the one he gave his virginity to, the only person in the world who didn't treat him like the geek he was, and it didn't matter to him at all that Dean was a guy. He was glad that Dean took advantage of him. He would have fucked him sober too, but he wasn't going to admit that - not for awhile at least. Each night that he's been with Dean feels magical. He feels loved and not alone. He looked down at himself, "I'm not gay... I'm in love." He crashed after that, exhausted from the booze and frustration.

Dean came home right after school. He looked for Castiel, found him asleep on his back on the bed, and the empty whisky bottle on the floor.. Dean felt it was appropriate to tease him. He took out some neck ties from the closet and tied Castiel's wrists to the bed. He unzipped Castiel's pants and rubbed on his cock over his underwear. Castiel gasped, waking up and looking at Dean. Dean had one of his cheesy grins that made Castiel a little nervous, "Dean?" Dean grabbed it and thrusted his hand over it, over and over. Castiel arched his neck back, "Noooo Dean. I'll cum." He held on the the ties that bound him and groaned. "So what if you do? You're already a hot mess, may as well be literal." Dean said as he thrusted his hand as fast and hard as he could. Castiel didn't have the energy to question Dean by what he meant by it. He felt so good and Dean's hand job was the best he's ever had. He exploded his load in his boxers and looked sad. Dean untied him, "Take a cold shower. You'll feel better and sober up." Castiel stripped out of his clothes and went to the bathroom. Dean took the soiled boxers and threw them into the washing machine, along with some other clothes of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel informed Dean that he'll be spending time with his siblings and friends after school and he's pretty sure Dean could manage on his own. At lunch, he called Sam, who'd probably be alone or not really caring about rules at some school. "Hey Sam. Listen, Buddy, I want you to come live with me. I want us to be a family. You'd enroll in my high school and things will be like they should be." Dean said. Sam was silent. Dean was hoping that Sam didn't change his mind already, though it was nice to clean the house. "I'd like that very much, Dean. Dad hasn't been finding any luck and I've missed so much school. With me being gone, Dad could maybe have more of an drive to find employment." Sam explained, "Also, I miss you." Tears formed in Dean's eyes, "I miss you too, Sammy." They hung up and Dean wiped the tears away. He said he was sick and he was allowed to go home.

Dean had yet to make a room for Sam. He took all the money he had from his illegal jobs, and decided to go shopping. He bought Sam a bed from a thrift store, a brand new mattace, and a silver laptop. He went home and put it all together. He dressed the bed with sheets and a blanket that he stored in a closet, he plugged the new laptop onto it's charger and placed it on an old, but sturdy desk that was in the room. He had previously cleaned it and thought it still looked alright. He wasn't sure if he may need anything else. Maybe clothes, but Sam was a growing boy of 14 and Dean rather wait until Sam arrived to go clothes shopping with him. He also didn't know much about what Sam liked, come to think of it, he realized he didn't really know Sam at all.

Castiel came back around 6. He saw that Dean was watching porn and he rolled his eyes, "So, what did you do all day?" "Shopped." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "For what?" Castiel asked as he went towards the TV. Dean kept forward, "For Sam." Castiel sighed and turned off the television set. "Why'd you do that for?!" Dean asked angrily. Castiel stood in front of it, "You wouldn't look at me so I took it away. So... is your brother coming to live here?" Dean sat back on the couch, "Looks that way. I'm not sure what 14 year olds like, so I could use some help." Castiel smiled gingerly, "Are you asking?"

"For what?"

"For my help?"

"I guess so, if you have nothing better to do."

Castiel pulls Dean off the couch, "Great, we'll go now then."

Dean parked the impala in a parking lot, he figured he can have a nice walk with Castiel as they went shopping. The night was nice, they held hands, though Dean was shy about it since he being seen with Castiel was still sorta embarrassing for his image. After what seemed like a perfect evening. Dean was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" It was a gangster in his 30's, "Well if it isn't Dean? Where have you been, Pretty Boy? Haven't seen you in a while." "I'm done with that. Leave me alone." Dean ordered. The gangster didn't listen, "We've all missed you. We want to give you $3,000 for the night, with the gang." Castiel looked at Dean, he wasn't scared, just worried by the offer Dean was given, "Dean?" Dean grint his teeth, "I just said I'm done with that! Fuck off!" The gangster didn't give warning, just punched Dean in the stomach, "That wasn't a request!" Dean managed to shove the guy back and knee him in the side, "Castiel, get out of here!"

"I won't leave you." Castiel said. The gangster laughed, "Isn't that sweet, your boyfriend won't leave your side. Is he the one you left the business for?" "Fuck you." Dean was pissed, Castiel refusing to leave him wasn't what he planned; not like any of this was. The gangster took a swing at Dean and missed, "Oh that's what we want to do - all night long, Pretty Boy." Hearing that infuriated Castiel. He used all his strength and punched the gangster in the side of the head. He fell to the ground and they took that as a chance to run away. When they got to the car, they laughed. Dean locked the doors and started driving. Castiel rubbed his knuckles and Dean laughed more, "That was hell of a swing. I had no idea you had that in you." "I didn't like what he said. Were you thinking of going with his offer?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, "$3,000 is generous but I promised that you'd be the only one from now on, and I intend to keep that promise."

The fight did startle Dean. That was too easy. He didn't understand what made him so popular. There were several prostitutes on the streets that were young and able to please, and he did what they did - nothing special or out of the ordinary. Still after that, he wanted to keep his new life separate from the old one, not just for Castiel's sake, but for Sam's too. Castiel was his wake up call, his life needed to change, but before him, there was nothing to change it for. Now with Sam coming to live with him, that was more of an incentive to keep clean and go forward. That meant that he had to do better in school - which will still be difficult since nearly all his teacher's are Castiel's family members that don't approve of their relationship due to the fact he's with Dean. Castiel fell asleep, his head resting on the window.

The next day, Castiel left earlier for school. Dean found him talking to Crowley, he stayed in the hallway to listen. "Castiel, it's not so much that you're with Dean or that you're gay. It's because of the fact that everywhere you go, someone gets seriously hurt." Crowley said. Castiel balled up his fist, "I'm not gay. I'm ... I don't know what I am, but I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to women. Also, those coincidences would have happened if I was there or not, so really, there's no point on bringing that up." Crowley brought up another fact, "What about Dean's track record? He's a junkie nymphomaniac. You're weak, Castiel, you could get chewed up and swallowed by him." Castiel's groin had a jolt of desire, which he hid, "How would you know something like that?" "People talk. Do you want to be with someone with that sort of reputation?" Crowley asked; his British accent thick with concern.

Castiel's gaze escaped Crowley's for a moment and found their way back, "I'm with someone who loves me. Someone who's willing to change because of me. If no one can accept that, it's their loss." Crowley smiled, he actually smiled, something that no one has seen outside of the Novak family has seen, "That's the Castiel I know. Fine. I'm okay with it, for now anyway." Castiel grinned. He left his books on Crowley's desk, went to the hallway, and kissed Dean long and gentle - for the world to see. People stopped and gasped. Crowley cleared his throat to get their attention. They laughed, had a quick kiss, and went to class. Their relationship was the talk of the school.

Some thought it was sexy and hoped that they would do that more. Others wondered why Dean was coming to school more often and were satisfied with the answer. Many were happy for them - most were Castiel's family members. Only ones to disapprove were anti-gay believers, psycho admirers, and a couple of Castiel's father's wives, who also worked at the school, and a cousin. Castiel didn't worry about Naomi's opinion; it never meant anything to him as a child and it meant nothing to him now or ever. At lunch, Dean and Castiel were like celebrities, they weren't the only gay couple at the school, but they announced their relationship in such a way that enabled others to open up about it. Ashe and Gabriel joined them at their lunch table. Gabriel messed with Castiel's hair, "What a way to say claim your guy!"

They laughed. "Seriously, we're fucking jealous! Though you both had our blessings before anyone else." Ashe said. Gabriel leaned forward and whispered to Castiel, "I doubt you're still a virgin." Castiel's face became bright red, Ashe and Dean gasped quietly, "You were a virgin?!" Castiel nodded, his eyes glared at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't take it seriously, much like anything else, "We were all virgins, some of us, not me, still are. It was nothing to be ashamed of." "You were with no one else? Not once?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head, "No one before you. That can't be that surprising, considering it's me." The three of them shook their heads and said at the same time, "The opposite actually."

"What?"

"Castiel, you are the hottest geek in the world... okay, maybe not the world, Spencer Reid, the child prodigy from Vegas is pretty damn hot too." Dean gushed. Ashe elbowed him, "Not helping." Castiel looked at Dean strangely and Gabriel threw his arm around his brother, "What Dean's trying to say that because you're so attractive, it's surprising that you never screwed anyone before him." "Yeah, that's what I meant." Dean said, the three glared at him, "Sure." "Ever have this feeling we've been around each other so long that we think the same words to say?" Ashe wondered. All shrug. "It wouldn't surprise me." Ashe went on, "I've been best friends with Dean and Gabriel since we were kids. Gabriel is Castiel's brother, and Dean's fucking him. It's like we share one mind." "Ashe, that's... the most fucked up thing I ever heard, but it makes sense." Gabriel responded.

After school, Dean saw a boy with light brown hair sitting on the the slap of cement that some called a huge step, in front of the house. "Sammy!" Dean shouted. Sam looked up at Dean and got up. Castiel, who was walking with him, stopped as Dean ran ahead and threw his arms around the kid. Sam looked at Castiel, "Who's that?" Dean let him go and gestured Castiel to come beside him. "Sam, this is Castiel. He's my... well I don't know how to jump this on ya, but he's my boyfriend." Dean introduced, nervous of what Sam would say. Sam studied Castiel for a moment and looked at Dean, "Oh cool." He went up to Castiel and shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Castiel." Castiel couldn't believe how polite Sam was, it was so cute! He looked so innocent, so pure, for a moment, Castiel thought that Dean and Sam couldn't possibly be brothers, then he and Gabriel came to mind, and then it made sense.

Castiel made a large and lovely dinner. He figured that Sam would be hungry and they ate after Dean helped Sam put some clothes and stuff away in his room. They ate in a awkward silence. Sam broke the silence, "I don't see why you couldn't tell me about you and Castiel sooner? How did you think I'd react?" "I didn't think you'd approve." Dean answered. Sam asked again, "Why wouldn't I? He seems nice and is an excellent cook." Castiel thanked him and Sam nodded. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Castiel baked pie for dessert and then sprung his news, "I'll be going back home this weekend. I think I taught Dean everything he needed to know and I don't live here, so..." "Don't go!" Sam shouted. Castiel didn't understand, "But you don't know me, Sam. What if you like me now and don't like me later?" "That's the shittiest question I've ever heard." Dean mumbled and Castiel glared, "It's possible."

"I don't care. I like this. It's like I have parents again. I can't remember a time I had food like this, a time like this. I want this forever or until I graduate and go to college." Sam beamed. Castiel was touched and Dean was surprised. "I'll move in if Dean wants me to. I'll consider it then. Before that comes, I'll come over and make dinner every night, how does that sound?" Castiel offered. Dean and Sam nodded hastefully, neither of them could cook and they'd starve to death or eat too much fast food. Sam kicked Dean's foot under the table, as a gesture to ask him already.

"Will you move in, Cas?"

"Oh Dean, that's rather sudden. I'll think about it."

Sam looked so innocent. Castiel thought moving in now would be moving too fast. He has been with Dean for two weeks now. He was staying there now so it wouldn't be different and it wasn't like Dean asked him to marry him. After dinner, Sam watched television as Castiel and Dean did dishes. They would use it as an excuse to grab and flirt on each other. Castiel enjoyed staying there. Just Dean and Sam. No large house with several sisters and brothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, and his father's many lovers. He would love to give it all way just to stay with these two. He just had to decide when and how. He was old enough to date Dean but not old enough to move out of the family home just yet, or was he? It's not like anyone noticed he was gone (only a select few noticed) so he could move in now and it wouldn't mean anything other than that.

Dean enrolled Sam into the high school the following day and he started the day after that, on Wednesday. News spread like wildfire about the young Winchester, Dean's adorable little brother. Sam was approached by a girl with dark flowing locks, a cute black dress hugged her young body, "Hey Sam! Wanna be friends? I'm Ruby." They hung out at school and at home. Castiel hated seeing her, and she him. They hid the fact they knew each other for Sam's sake. Friday night, while cuddling in bed after sex, Dean turned to look at Castiel, "What's your problem with Sam's friend Ruby? The couple of times she's been here, you've been on edge." Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, "Ruby's my cousin. We don't get along..."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you really?"

"Not really."

"Ruby is one of Uncle Crowley's daughters. She's spoiled rotten. Has a ugly approach to life. She and my older brother, Lucifer, are practically best friends." Castiel told him. Dean chuckled, "Your brother's named after the devil?" Castiel leaned his head up, he was displeased, "And I was named after the angel, Cassiel, what's your point?" Dean didn't answer and Castiel lowered his head and rested. Being beside Dean, naked, and warm made Castiel happy and he wanted to be like this until death.

* * *

**Yup, angels and demons are human cousins. I know it seems so wrong to depict Castiel's family as a huge polygamous household, but well... it's my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, it's been so long -_- forgive me. **

* * *

The following week, Castiel served breakfast. While the brothers ate, he whispered, "If you want to invite Ruby for dinner, go a head." Sam's ear perked up and Dean nearly dropped his fork, both asked, "What?!" Castiel turned his back away and started to wash the cooking dishes, "You heard me. If you want to invite Ruby for dinner tonight, go a head." Sam and Dean looked at each other and back at Castiel. "I thought you hate Ruby." Sam questioned. Castiel froze and dropped the scrubber, "I don't _hate_ Ruby, I just dislike her with a passion." "Why do you dislike her then? What's wrong with her?"

"Kid does have the right to know."

Dean was right, Castiel knew it was time to fess up and tell Sam the truth. He turned to face Sam and leaned against the sink, "Truth is, Sam, Ruby is my cousin. We despise each other. Then again, no one really in my family really get along. I see you care about her a lot so I'm okay with you inviting her over for dinner tonight." He turned quickly to continue washing dishes. "Thanks Cas." Sam chirped as he finished eating. Dean took their finished plates and put them in the sink. Castiel washed them quickly and put them on the drying wrack. Castiel made their lunches and Dean drove them to school.

At lunch, a group of girls glared at Castiel. Castiel was used to Dean's popularity and a group of glaring girls didn't seem like a threat. One of them went up to Castiel and said, "Castiel, right? My friends and I wanted to talk to you about something after lunch. We'll meet you at your table." Dean looked at her hard, "And what business do you have with him?" She smiled, "Oh it's nothing to concern yourself about. It'll only be a few minutes. I promise." Castiel swallowed, she may have seemed nice, but she was wicked scary at the same time. After the lunch bell rung, Dean got up, "Let me know what they want after, 'kay?" Castiel nodded and watch Dean leave. The girls gathered to the table and glared at him, the same girl from before spoke for them.

"Are you really Dean Winchester's boyfriend?!"

Castiel gave her a cold look, his eyes looked frosted, "Oh this. As a matter of fact, I am." Another girl slammed her hands on the table, "Why did he choose you?!" Castiel stood up and took his lunch bag, "What or who Dean chooses is no business of either of you. If you excuse me, ladies." Another girl whispered, "You're lucky, Castiel." Castiel almost didn't hear her, "Why?" She answered in her normal volume, "Because Dean has been with the 5 of us, casual hook ups, even told a couple of us that he loved us, and... and it seems like he finally found someone he truly loves. we were hoping it would have been one of us." Castiel nodded and walked past them.

Dean was waiting behind the wall, he heard everything. When he heard Castiel coming, Dean took his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel was surprised, "You heard?" "All of it." Dean confirmed, kissing Castiel again, "Come on. We're late." They walked a bit, only for Castiel looked back at the group of girls and shook his head, "Dean..." Dean turned around and looked at Castiel, by the look of his face, Dean took his wrist, "Let's go somewhere where we'll have privacy." Castiel went with him under a stairway that was rarely used by anyone. They sat on the steps, Castiel leaned forward. Dean looked worried at Castiel, "Cas, is something wrong?" "Dean..." Castiel sighed, trying to gather his courage to ask a difficult question.

"Are you really in love with me?!"

"Of course I love you!"

"You didn't say 'in'."

Castiel sighed, looking into Dean's eyes, "You didn't say 'in', Dean." Dean looked away, "I already confessed my love to you, Castiel. Why do you question me about it now? Was it because of those girls?" Castiel nodded Dean sighed, "Cas, I've told you already that you were the first one I ever truly loved and sex with them was meaningless. How much more must I tell you that before you actually believe me?" "That's enough." Castiel said as he kissed Dean, "I want to go home. Will you take me?" Dean nodded, "I believe there isn't an fire alarm on this door, we'll sneak out. Sam was planning on walking home anyway." They sneaked out and ran to the impala. As Dean drove, they laughed at their escape, "We're so getting in trouble!" Castiel didn't seem worried the slightest and Dean was used to skipping school so this wasn't new for him.

When they arrived back, Dean took Castiel upstairs, and tossed him onto the bed. He sprawled on him, looking down into his surprised eyes, "You want me to prove to you how much I'm in love with you, Cas? Then I will." They kissed, made out with need, Dean stopped the kiss and kissed down his neck. He unbuttoned Castiel's sweater and pushed his shirt up, kissing his chest and down his torso. Castiel gasped, he closed his eyes, only for Dean to pinch his arm, "No, keep your eyes open and watch me." So he did. Castiel watched as Dean kissed and fondled him. Finally gaining courage, Castiel was able to get on top. He looked down at Dean, out of breath, "Let... me..." They kissed again, Castiel mimicking what Dean had done to him but with more precise kisses and licks.

What surprised Dean the most is when Castiel undone Dean's pants and started sucking him. Dean couldn't remember if Castiel's ever done, his memory slow from the alcohol and drug use. He loved what Castiel was doing, held the back of his head, "Oh yes, keep going, Cas. Faster." Castiel did just that. Then he stopped. He sprawled over Dean and adjusted himself, "I want to try it this way." Dean nodded, "Go a head." Castiel braced himself and Dean's cock went in without resistance. Castiel insisted on doing all the work. He leaned over Dean in a way that gave him confidence. They kissed and Dean whispered, "Why don't you jack off. I could care less if you cum on me." Again, Castiel did what Dean told him obediently. Dean enjoyed watching Castiel's sex reactions. Dean held off from cumming in Castiel until he couldn't hold it any longer. As soon as he could feel himself be filled and came, he fell on top of Dean. The argument was proven and they fell asleep together.

"Geez you two!"

Dean and Castiel awoke to find Sam in the doorway. Sam stood there, "I have Ruby downstairs. Get dressed and come down here." The two laugh as Sam stormed off. Castiel sprawled on Dean's lap as Dean leaned up, "When did my little brother become the boss?" Castiel laughed, "Strange isn't it?" Dean nodded and gently nudged Castiel off him. They both cleaned off, dressed and, went down stairs. Ruby and Sam were on the couch. The moment Ruby and Castiel had eye contact, the room was full of tension.

"Castiel."

Ruby spoke first, breaking the silence. Castiel swallowed, "Ruby." The Wincesters watched as the cousins spoke to each other.

"You look well, Castiel."

"As do you."

"So you're really with that loser?"

"I don't go around criticizing who people choose to date, Ruby. "He glared at her, "So watch your mouth or I won't watch mine."

"Very well."

Castiel went to the kitchen to cook. How he despised Ruby, the smart mouth little brat. Dean went into the kitchen to help and heard only angered mumbling that he couldn't quite understand, "Need any assistance?" Castiel looked at him, "Oh, um, yes. Could you peel the potatoes?" Dean took the peeler from the drawer and peeled the potatoes while Castiel did more inaudible mumbling. Dean would scuff off his laughter and eventually said, "You did say he could invite her here." Castiel was silent. He prepared potato salad and ham. He and Dean prepared the table, and finally Castiel announced that dinner was served.

Like before, the four of them ate at the table in silence.

After dinner, Sam walked Ruby out and Castiel angerly washed the dishes. A little later, Sam whispered, "Good night, Cas" and went to bed. Dean reached over and turned off the water while Castiel was angerly washing a plate, "Relax, geez, the plate was clean five minutes ago." Castiel didn't respond, just dried the plate and put it off to the side. Dean spun Castiel around and pushed him against the sink. He kissed him hard before Castiel would protest, something he knew he would do. Castiel broke the kiss and looked a mixture of confusion and happiness, "Thank you, Dean."

* * *

- 10 months later -

Castiel decided to stay with Dean and Sam permanently, regardless what his family thought. He found an office job near home after graduation and helped with the expenses. He figured it was the least he could do for Dean. Dean kept working under Bobby's wing and didn't miss his former illegal jobs at all. What Castiel brought in was more than enough to enjoy a luxuriously meager lifestyle that Dean was accustomed to and provided enough support and love that Sam deserved. Sam saw Castiel as a mother figure, a second mom perse since he didn't remember his first mom.

Castiel was doing well at work. He had a high position for someone with only a high school diploma. His employers thought highly of him and knew he was more than capable of doing the job. He was also well liked and had several acquaintances. Because of his good looks, a lot of people confessed to crushing on the young man, whom would reject them kindly, "I'm sorry, however I am with someone and I love him very much.

However, Dean was not as committed. There were times that Castiel was right about him, that sometimes he's just not enough, and he'd cheat on him in another town with some cheap whore. He was always careful to use condoms so he wouldn't accidentally spread something to Castiel. He did feel remorse and eventually came clean to Castiel. Castiel was furious but he also knew that he was Dean's first serious relationship and he was used to sex whenever he wanted and he wasn't able to fill those desires anymore. He forgave him and Dean took on more hours with Bobby to fill his time that Castiel would be at work.

Dean was saving up for something special for Castiel. He'd hide money in the impala, knowing that Castiel never searched for anything in there. He figured he'd have enough for what he wanted to give him by the time their one year anniversary came around. Unbeknownst to Dean, Castiel was also putting aside money for something for Dean and also had that same plan to reveal it on their anniversary. Sam stayed out of it, he figured something was going on between the two but focused on school instead of butting in.

When their one year anniversary finally came, Dean took Castiel to a nice diner that Castiel loved so much. Dean watched Castiel eat, seeing his happiness in the deep blues of his eyes. They talked about Sam, their work, and how delicious the food was - especially the pie. Finally, Dean took Castiel's hand, "Cas, I never thought I'd see one year with you. I figured that you would have gotten sick of me and left me a long time ago, especially after... I love you, Castiel. No one could make me as happy as you. You have my heart and my body. Will you marry me?"

Castiel was dumbfounded. Dean took out a beautiful golden male engagement ring and Castiel's eyes teared up, "Dean... will you do me the same honor then?" He reached into his pocket and took out the golden male engagement ring he had bought for Dean. They laughed and said, "Yes" at the same time. They agreed that they would just have a simple marriage at the court house in an equal marriage state. After calling a few friends and getting things done by phone. Things were set.

A week after the double proposal, Castiel and Dean were married in front of their closest friends Ashe and Gabriel. Castiel changed his last name to Winchester a couple of days later to officiate his connection to the family and Sam couldn't be prouder to call Castiel his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have what's called 'story amnesia' so I had forgotten what I had wrote before only to press a subject more that I should or that Dean cheated on Castiel who knows how many times (I seriously don't know) only to realize he's a super asshole and they purposed together, which was sweet. I read chapter 5 so hopefully no repeats.**

* * *

Dean took his vows seriously. Each time he was tempted, even a little, he'd look at his phone wallpaper to the picture of Castiel he took early on in their relationship - something he should have done in the first place. He also made sure he was closest to perfection role model for Sam. Castiel spent a lot of time at work. Dean would watch Castiel be so worn out everyday and shave every few days. Dean had fallen for the stubble that made Castiel look like he had some chance of looking bad ass, when it actually made him more cute.

One morning, after Castiel showered for work, Dean waited for him to come to the bedroom. Dean stood next to Castiel as he took out his clothes, "Why don't you take a day off, Cas, and remember what's it's like to be my husband?" Castiel looked dumbfounded, "I remember. I have this project and-" Dean shut him up with a hard kiss, pulling Castiel closer, while Castiel struggled and pushed away, "Dean, I have to go to work!" Dean felt a ping of hurt in his heart, "Castiel, are you seeing someone else?" Castiel was mixed with confusion and anger, "Why would you ask me something like that? Because of your infidelities before we were married? How do I not know you're not fucking around?"

"Yeah... How would you? You're never home anymore."

"That's not fair."

Dean wasn't sure if he hit a nerve or not, Castiel didn't say anything further, just stood there. Dean embraced him, "I'm sorry. I am trying really hard to be the man you want me to be. I'm trying hard not to resort to how I used to be. I can't remember the last time we spent time together. I miss you, Castiel." Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, "Today off is a good idea." Castiel twisted himself out of Dean's arms and went to his cell phone, "Shelly, I'm taking the day off for a personal day. Tell Allen to handle it without me." He hung up and went back to Dean, "You're right, Dean. I'm sorry." They kissed, taking each other to bed.

Castiel took his time with Dean. He kissed and caressed nearly every inch of Dean's body. Each soft gasp made Castiel smile. Dean was too relaxed and aroused. He could explode at any moment. His well toned body ached for Castiel's touch and sent little erotic bolts to his groin. Castiel flicked his tongue on the head of Dean's cock. "Cas, careful. I could go at any second."

A wicked little smile frosted Castiel's lips. He kept licking, tasting pre-cum, finally sucking a bit on the head. Dean gripped the blankets and came without warning. When over, Castiel swallowed and cleaned what he couldn't on a napkin on the night stand, "Feel better?" Dean breathed, "Yessss." Dean reached in the night stand and handed Castiel a stick of mint gum for him to chew. While he chewed, Castiel lied in Dean's arms. Dean stared up at the ceiling, "We need to get away for a while. A little vacation for the two of us."

"Where to?" Castiel asked. Dean kissed his forehead, "Somewhere secluded."

Castiel turned to spit out the gum in the trash bag beside his side of the bed. Dean cuddled tighter against Castiel, "Are you happy with me?" Castiel held on to Dean's arm and kissed his bicep, "Yes." "Seriously?" Dean asked, in a worried and serious tone. Dean studied Castiel's eyes as Castiel answered, "Yes. I'm happy being with you. I am yours forever." Dean smiled and they kissed again.

"So you guys are going to a cabin and I can't go?"

"Sam, Cas and I need adult time. It'll be just for the weekend. I trust that you won't do what I would do and have a quiet weekend at home - as if Castiel and I were here." Dean crossed his arms, eyeing his younger brother. Sam got up and back kicked the chair that he sat on, "This is bogus!" Castiel entered the room as Sam stormed past him, "Sam?"

"Just let him go. He's just being pouty because Daddy and Daddy are going on a trip without him."

"Did you just say refer to us as Sam's parents?" Castiel went white, "Is he our son? Did you adopt him?!"

"Sarcasm. Look it up." Dean sighed and took a drink of Mexican Coca cola.

Castiel blushed and sat down in the chair that Sam had, "We should probably go talk to him. I don't think he understands." "What's to understand? We're married and we want privacy. Why else would we go?" Dean grunted as he crossed his arms. Castiel put his hand on Dean's arm, "Maybe he's afraid we're not coming back."

Dean didn't think of that as much as he should have. Their dad was never really there for them and he left him the moment he could; only to get him back and be a happy little family. He put his head into his hands, "You're right, Cas. Why didn't I see that before?" Castiel smirked, "Because I'm your conscious and you can't live without me." Dean couldn't come up with a good come back, "You win."

The following weekend, Dean and Castiel went into the impala with their bags in the back seat. Dean gestured to Sam and rolled down the window, "I mean it, kid, no parties. Don't want you ending up drunk or high, fucking some person, and getting married right out of high school like I did." Sam rolled his eyes, "I can guarantee I won't up like you; I value my brain and liver." Dean threw his head back and laughed, "Alright, we'll be back Monday afternoon."

On the ride up, Castiel was in thought. Dean didn't think much of it and blared rock music. Mid way through, questioning his husband's silence, Dean turned down the music, "Cas, what's on your mind?" Castiel looked out the window, "Nothing." "Well alright then." Dean said and turned up the music. Castiel turned to glare at him, "You're going to give up just like that?" Dean kept his focus straight a head, "Well... you're not a woman so..." Castiel exhaled in annoyance and turned down the music, "Do you want to have children with me?" Dean slammed on the brakes, "What?!"

"I knew it. You don't want to have children with me. You just want me all to yourself." Castiel mumbled. Dean had to think this through, "One, Castiel, I don't think your uterus could handle Winchester greatness. Two, Castiel, you're not a woman. Three, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" "I just think if we had a baby, we'd spend more time together at home and help me." Dean's lips parted, he couldn't believe what Castiel was saying, "Wait, wait, wait. You want to adopt a child to be our child?" Castiel nodded. Dean sighed, "But we have Sammy." Castiel glared, "Sam's nearly grown and will be leaving soon for college. I want to be a parent for real."

Dean went on driving, "We'll talk about it when we get to the cabin." He turned up the music and didn't look at Castiel the rest of the way there. He couldn't believe how emotional Castiel was - period. He almost swore he was with an emotional wife. They were married for a couple of years now, he didn't think that it was exactly time to bring up children. He wasn't sure if he'd want any or if he'd be a good father since his own father was an epic failure in his eyes. As they pulled in front of the cabin, Dean parked, and they both exited the car. Dean opened the back passenger door, "The key should be under the mat. Open the door and get your bag."

Castiel found the door, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. He, then went back and took his bag from the car and closed it behind him. They went in and whistled in approval. "I didn't think it would be this nice, but wow." Dean gasped. Castiel nodded in agreement, "How about we settle in and enjoy the bottle of wine Bobby gave us for our wedding in front of the fire place." Dean pointed to the lack of logs, "I'll get some logs and you can put the bags in the bed room. I should have the fire going when you're finished."

Dean had the fire going strong when Castiel joined him. Dean had to do a double take, Castiel was in silk dark green pants, his bare torso looked beautiful in the fire light. He knelt down beside Dean, "You like it?" Dean smiled, "Cas, you could be naked and covered with bees and I'll still think you're the sexiest man alive..." He smirked, "Second to me of course." Castiel playfully shoved him, Dean took hold of his wrist and pulled him on him, "I love you, Cas." Castiel kissed him and Dean pulled him into a deeper kiss. Dean pulled away and stroked Castiel's face, the angelic blue eyes that looked into his, "When we get back home, let's look into adoption."

Frozen by Dean's words, Castiel didn't notice Dean slip out from under him and knelt beside him. Dean pulled on Castiel's pants, "How about I try to get you pregnant in the mean time." "But Dean, I can't... oh."

"To us." Dean said as he clicked glasses with Castiel. They sipped from their wine glasses and looked at the fire. They sat naked on a blanket that Dean had lied out earlier. After a few glasses, Castiel was drunk and Dean was barely buzzed. Castiel ran his hands on Dean's body, "You are so sexy." Dean looked down at him, "Cas?" Castiel kissed Dean's neck and down the lines of his muscles to his stomach. "No one can take me away from you... no matter how hard they try..." Dean's ears perked, "How have they tried?" Castiel kissed the other side of Dean's neck a few times, "They touch me... They touch me, Dean... until I cum all over myself... sometimes on them... I don't like it."

"Oh my God" Dean was nearly speechless.

Castiel's head fell on Dean's chest and he held onto him, "I want you, Dean... only you..." then he fell asleep. Dean held him, it explained why Castiel was so distant to him for a while. He wondered who was molesting his precious Cas or if it went further than that and Castiel repressed that. Dean picked up Castiel and took him to bed. He covered him up to his chin and looked at him. His sleeping face was so peaceful, his dark brown hair was messy on his head, and his stubble made him more beautiful to look at. He didn't want to have dirty thoughts run though his mind, not after what Castiel had unconsciously admitted. Now he just needed to get the full truth.

The next day, a Saturday, Castiel awoke to see Dean sitting up in bed, "Good morning." Dean brushed his thumb on Castiel's lips, "Good morning. You remember anything from last night?" Castiel kissed Dean's thumb and shook his head, "I got drunk fast... I didn't think wine had that much alcohol in it." Dean gave him a quick smile, "It's okay; I enjoyed looking after you. It just means you won't have any more of this. Just stay in bed and I'll bring you anything you need since you must have one hell of a hang over." Castiel looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah... coffee please." Dean obliged.

Through out the day, he catered to Castiel until he felt better later on. While Castiel slept off the alcohol. The question burned into his mind, but he knew their peaceful get-a-way was not a good time to bring it up. He considered bring it up on the ride back; he could lock the doors and force a confession.

The rest of the day and the day after were spent like the first night but without alcohol. They fell asleep holding each other. Dean loved feeling Castiel's warm breath on his neck, he looked so sweet and fragile. That was always Castiel, Dean remembered, he was always fragile and easily manipulated. Dean wondered what tactics were used against Castiel in the first place; it would have been pretty big in order for it to be sexual.

* * *

**Okay, who saw that coming? No one, that's who. Totally unexpected but I wasn't sure how I was going to explain Castiel's mood swings and avoidant personality. Dean was able to see though it, considering his past, though I don't think he expected that. It does have a lot to do with how he was able to get his cushy job with only a high school diploma. **


End file.
